Princess Frog
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Sang Putri menolak keras rencana Ratu untuk menikahkannya dengan Pangeran dari seberang lautan. Putri hanya ingin bebas dan mencari pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sang Putri malah... "... aku bukan ayam..." "Ini orang ... beneran cowok bukan, sih?" Please Enjoy This Story, RnR?


**Vocaloids, Fanloids, Utauloid and the other 'loids' aren't Kyoura Kagamine's**

**Princess Frog  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Warnings: typo(s), bahasa nyampur baku-nggaknya, fantasi ngaco, multichap pendek, garing, abal, aneh, OOC, author newbie, alur berantakan, dan yang lainnya.**

**Please Enjoy**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang putri yang teramat sangat cantik—dan imut—sekali banget. Dia tinggal di sebuah kerajaan yang sangat subur dan makmur. Kerajaan itu adalah Kerajaan Kagami yang dipimpin oleh Ratu Lenka Kagamine—Ibu Sang Putri, tentunya.

Sang Putri sendiri bernama Rin Kagamine. Putri yang _terlihat_ sangat sempurna bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya.

Rambut _honeyblonde_ sepinggangnya terurai lembut dan halus bagai habis _creambath_ setiap hari. Kulitnya putih bersih layaknya _Mily Way Galaxy_. Wajahnya cantik tanpa bahan kimia ataupun hasil operasi plastik. Iris _aquamarine_-nya terlihat sangat indah di wajah rupawannya walau postur tubuhnya bisa dibilang _petite_. Senyum manisnya dapat membuat cowok-cowok sekitarnya _meltdown_ seketika. Suara _soprano_-nya yang indah ketika dia bernyanyi terdengar bagai nyanyian bidadari dari surga.

Ya, terlihat sangat sempurna. Hanya kelihatannya saja karena dia sebenarnya tidak sesempurna itu. Tidak ada orang yang sempurna, 'kan?

Karena pada kenyataannya, walaupun dia memiliki fisik **sangat** sempurna, tapi kepribadiannya tidak sesempurna fisiknya.

Putri Rin ini bisa dibilang putri yang _liar_. Tidak seperti kakaknya, Putri Miku. Ataupun adiknya, Putri Luka yang sangat anggun dan _princess_ banget.

Bisa dibilang, Rin ini putri yang paling susah diatur dalam sejarah putri-putri Kerajaan Kagami. Dia suka kabur dari istana—untuk menjelajah sepertinya—, tidak mau memakai gaun, tidak bisa berjalan anggun, tidak pernah—dan tidak bisa—merias diri dengan _make up_, ke salon, atau apapun tentang _wanita_ maupun _putri_.

Dan yang paling _susah_ adalah, dia tidak mau mematuhi permintaan Ibunya, yang mau menikahkannya dengan pangeran negeri seberang lautan.

Alasannya menolak permintaan Sang Ratu sebenarnya sangat sederhana ... atau mungkin agak rumit? Entahlah.

"_Aku gak mau dijodoh-jodohin ato dikawin-kawinin gitu. Norak dan kuno banget, tau! Lagian aku bukan ayam yang bisa dikawinin gitu aja!"_

Begitulah katanya ketika ia diminta untuk menyetujui permintaan Ibunya—yang mau menjodohkannya dengan pangeran nan jauh di sana—yang menurutnya kuno tingkat dewa.

Dia tidak seperti kakak atau adiknya yang nurut-nurut aja dikasih cowok manapun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa dibilang sangat pemilih dan memiliki standar cowok idaman yang agak _susah_.

Rin ingin memiliki pasangan yang mirip dirinya. Surai pirang yang mirip dengannya, iris biru yang seperti dirinya, suara yang mirip seperti miliknya, hari lahir yang sama dengannya, tinggi badan yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya, dan kepribadian yang mirip seperti dirinya.

Yaa ... seperti dia hanya mau punya pasangan yang merupakan kloningan dirinya sendiri. Atau dia hanya bisa nurut kalau pasangannya adalah versi cowok dirinya.

Sangat sulit, memang. Tapi Ratu Lenka, Sang Ibu tercinta, tidak menyerah untuk mencarikan cowok yang sesuai dengan kriteria cowok idaman putri keduanya.

Yap! Hanya untuk putri kesayangannya—karena Rinlah putri yang paling mirip dengan Sang Ratu.

Hingga Sang Ratu menemukan pemuda yang cocok dan persis seperti putrinya tersebut. Pemuda itu adalah pangeran dari seberang lautan yang bernama Rinto Gamine. Putra tunggal dari sahabat masa kecil Ratu Lenka.

"Nah, Rin! Mama sudah menemukan cowok yang cocok dengan kriteria cowok idamanmu. Namanya Rinto. Dia ada di ruang keluarga bersama Ibunya. Ayo kita temui dia, dia pasti cocok denganmu!"

Rin yang sedang galau di kamarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu _mellow_ sambil menggalau—karena tidak boleh keluar kamarnya, bahkan dia dikunci di kamar—tersentak mendengar suara Ibunya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita bergaun putih bersih dengan tali-tali emas. Dialah Sang Ratu Kerajaan Kagami, Ratu Lenka—Ibunya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping kanannya.

Walaupun pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Sang Bunda, tapi pikirannya telah melayang lagi entah kemana. Lenka menghela nafas sambil berjalan mendekati putrinya yang sedang galau.

"Rin, kamu ini sudah 21 tahun. Sudah waktunya bagi seorang putri untuk menikah. Bahkan adikmu, Luka, yang belom 18 tahun saja akan menikah bulan depan. Mama juga menikah di umur 18. Kakakmu, Miku, juga menikah di umur 18. Masa' kamu yang sudah 21 belum menikah juga? Jangankan menikah, punya pacar juga belum, 'kan? Makanya, Rin. Terima cowok ini, ya..." sambil duduk di samping Rin, Lenka berkata.

"Ta-tapi Ma, aku gak mau dijodoh-jodohin. Itu tuh norak banget. Kuno! Alay! Ayam! Aku kan maunya cari cowok sendiri!" protes Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mau nangis.

Lenka menghela napas lagi. Tidak habis pikir dengan putrinya satu ini. "Ya sudah kalau kamu belum mau menikah sekarang, gak apa-apa. Tapi setidaknya coba temui dulu cowok ini. Siapa tau cocok. Jangan sampai mengecewakan dia yang udah jauh-jauh datang dari seberang lautan."

Dengan terpaksa, Rin mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya, dia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat ini dan merajut hidupnya sendiri tanpa diatur siapapun bahkan Ibu atau Kakak atau Adik atau Ayahnya sekalipun—kecuali Tuhan tentunya.

"Gitu dong! Nah, sekarang pakai gaun yang bagus, Mama gak mau lihat kamu pake celana _jeans_ pendek waktu ketemu Rinto," Lenka berkata sambil berjalan ke luar.

Sepeninggal Lenka, Rin menghela napas lelah. Bagaimanapun juga, selagi dia masih di istana ini, dia harus mematuhi Ibunya yang merupakan penguasa istana.

'Yaah, dijodohin lagi. Apa Mama gak capek apa nyari cowok kemana-mana cuman buat ngejodohin satu anaknya?' Rin berkata dalam hati sambil memakai gaun oranye-kuning-hitam yang dia ambil secara _random_ dari lemari khusus gaun miliknya. Gaun pemberian neneknya, Rilliane. Dan gaun itu sama persis dengan yang biasa Rilliane pakai ketika Sang Nenek masih muda.

"Ini nyebelin banget. Aku 'kan pengen bebas. Cari cowok sendiri. Punya hidup sendiri. Haah, jadi putri emang susah, ya. Harus gini, harus gitu. Diatur segalanya sama aturan kerajaan dan tata krama bangsawan. Rese' badaaai!" omel Rin, nyerocos di depan cermin. Tangan lembutnya mengikat setengah dari rambut _honeyblonde_ panjangnya dengan pita hitam besar.

Rin menatap cermin sejenak lalu menghela nafas lagi. Oke. Sekarang ini dia sudah menjadi versi muda-nya Rilliane—neneknya Rin—dengan rambut seperti Lenka yang habis _rebonding_. Dirinya sekarang sama persis dengan Rilliane setengah abad yang lalu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Rin berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Tempat dia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya yang nantinya akan jadi calon suaminya.

Ugh, mendengar itu sudah cukup membuat Rin mual. Apalagi kalau benar-benar terjadi?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rin berjalan dengan saaaaangat perlahan menuju ruang makan. Selangkah demi selangkah dia lakukan dengan pelan. Manik matanya fokus pada lantai granit berlapis permadani mahal yang ia pijak. Menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang memang sudah tertutup surai _honeyblonde_-nya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sang Putri hingga dia melakukan hal yang sangat tidak _putri_ sekali ini. Seorang putri seharusnya berjalan angun dengan postur tubuh tegap, dagu terangkat, dan sesekali membalas sapaan para pelayan yang menyapanya. Tidak membungkuk dan berjalan ala siput begini.

Dia terus berjalan walau sesekali terhenti untuk menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, Rin merasa dirinya ada cewek paling sial dan paling menderita sejagat raya.

Namun, selama apapun Rin mengulur waktu dengan berjalan ala siput, dia pasti sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Seperti sekarang ini. Rin sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu besar penuh ukiran rumit mendetail yang dibalik pintu itu, ada Ibunya, calon tunangannya, dan—sepertinya—calon mertuanya.

Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan berat sambil memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Apakah Ibunya berbohong mengenai calon tunangannya yang—katanya—sangat mirip dengan dirinya? Seperti apa tunangannya ini? Apa dia jelek? Aneh? Cakep? Kece? _Random_?

Entahlah.

Dan dia akan mengetahuinya setelah membuka pintu besar ini.

'Ayo, Rin! Dia ini cuma calon! Ca. Lon. Dia belum tentu akan menikah denganmu! Jadi, buka pintu ini dengan perlahan, pasang senyum _putri_, lalu berjalan menuju Ibumu, dan duduk manis!' kata Rin dalam hati.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Rin kemudian mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan pikirannya barusan.

Kriieeet...

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Menampakkan tiga sosok nyaris serupa yang sedang mengobrol hangat dengan sangat akrab dan penuh rasa kekeluargaan.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, sontak tiga sosok itu menatap sumber suara. Mereka melihat, dibalik pintu itu, sosok gadis dengan gaun oranye yang sedang bersembunyi—namun sepertinya gagal karena sebagian dari sosoknya terlihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

Lenka tersenyum begitu mengetahui putri kesayangannya telah datang. "Ayo masuk, Rin!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi empuk di sebelah kirinya. Menyuruh Rin untuk masuk dan duduk di tempat itu.

Dengan perlahan, Rin membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lalu masuk untuk bergabung dengan tiga orang _blondie_ yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun. Sepatu _high heels_-nya beradu pelan dengan permadani merah di bawahnya. Rok oranye-hitam mengembangnya dia angkat sedikit untuk memudahkan jalannya. Rambut _honeyblonde_-nya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan langkahnya.

Intinya, untuk sekarang ini, Rin telah menjadi _putri_ yang lebih _putri_ dari Kakak maupun Adiknya yang sangat _putri_.

Rin kemudian duduk di tempat yang Lenka tunjukkan. Dia lalu memerhatikan dua orang asing di hadapannya ini. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari Ibunya, dan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya dan—memakai jepit rambut?

'Ini orang ... beneran cowok bukan, sih? Kok pake jepit segala? Emang dia cewek, apa? Terus ... emang poninya segitu panjangnya sampe harus dijepit pake jepit putih? Ya ampun, jangan bilang orang ini calon tunangan guee!' pikir Rin ngeri begitu melihat cowok _cucok_ di hadapannya ini.

_Well_, sebenarnya sih, ini cowok nggak semengerikan yang dijelaskan Rin dalam pikirannya tadi. Memang, cowok ini pake jepit rambut. Jepitnya putih. Tiga, lagi! Tapi dia nggak mengerikan, kok! Dia malah terkesan ... umm—maskulin?

Cowok itu ... berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek yang bagian poninya dijepit menggunakan tiga jepit putih—seperti Rin, tapi kalau Rin jepitnya empat—, iris matanya _aquamarine_. Persis seperti milik Rin. Postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan sorot mata lembut yang tertuju pada Ibunya Rin.

"Nah, Rin. Ini calon tunanganmu yang Mama ceritakan tadi. Namanya Rinto Gamine. Dia mirip kamu, 'kan?" kata Lenka sambil menatap RinRinto bergantian.

Rin dan Rinto sontak saling bertatapan. Pandangan mata mereka sempat beradu sejenak. Tapi hal itu tidak berefek sama sekali. Hanya pandangan sekilas. Bahkan setelah menatap Rinto, Rin malah merasa ... gimanaaa gitu.

Lenka kemudian menatap wanita yang lebih tua darinya. "Kalau yang ini, namanya Rinna Gamine. Ibunya Rinto, alias calon Ibu Mertuamu, Rin!" Lenka menjelaskan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sangat bahagia mengetahui putri kesayangannya mau menikah.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil menatap Rinto dan Rinna bergantian. Mereka lebih mirip seperti anak kembar daripada ibu-anak. Mereka terlalu mirip. Entah Rinna yang terlihat terlalu muda atau Rinto yang terlihat terlalu tua. Entahlah.

"Oke, Rinto dan Rin. Kalian ini 'kan masih calon tunangan. Belum beneran tunangan. Jadi, gimana kalo kita rayakan pesta pertunangan kalian besok? Supaya betulan tunangannya!" Rinna berkata sambil ikut tersenyum seperti Lenka.

Dan itu sukses membuat iris mata Rin membesar seketika—kaget. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya! Sungguh, dia belum siap sama sekali!

"Ha-hah?! Apa acara gituannya gak bisa ditunda? Aku masih belom siap!" protes Rin sambil menatap tajam orang-orang di hadapannya yang hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas. Melupakan _image_ _putri_ yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

Ratu Lenka hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah terlalu sering menunda acara pertunanganmu. Menurut buku Tatang Sutarma, waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk melangsungkan acara pertunangan adalah besok, pukul delapan pagi."

Mendengar itu, Rin jadi merasa seperti tersambar petir beberapa detik lalu. Dia _shock_ berat dan rasa _shock_ berlebihan itu membuatnya serasa dialiri listrik milyaran _volt_.

Untungnya itu hanya serasa saja. Tidak sungguhan dialiri listrik tegangan tinggi seperti itu. Kalau memang benar terjadi maka tamatlah riwayat putri cantik yang sebentar lagi melepas masa _single_-nya ini.

Rin hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk lalu menghela nafas lelah. Ia segera bangkit lalu membungkuk pelan seraya berkata, "Maaf, Mama. Kurasa aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku lelah, dan aku butuh istirahat. Selamat sore," ujarnya pelan sambil berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup bersamaan dengan perginya Rin dari ruangan ini.

Lenka dan Rinna hanya bisa mengehela nafas sepeninggalan Rin dari tempat itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Pandangan mereka menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan jelas. Mereka berkomunikasi seakan mereka bisa melakukan telepati.

Tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Rinto yang sejak tadi duduk dan menatap Lenka sambil tersenyum.

Dasar cowok aneh!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rin berlari menuju kamarnya dengan airmata yang mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan sapaan-sapaan sopan dari para pelayan yang dia lewati. Sepatu _high-heels_-nya sudah ia lempar entah kemana.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Lari lari lari. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu besar penuh ukiran mendetail itu tertutup dengan kasar karena tendangan super dari Putri Rin yang sedang dalam masa gak ingin diganggu.

"Hiks ... hiks..."

Terdengar isak tangis dari seorang putri bersurai _honeyblonde_ panjang, pemilik nama Rin Kagamine. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi! Dia bukanlah ayam betina yang bisa dikawinkan sama jantan—atau dalam kasus ini cowok—manapun dengan sesuka hati! Tidak bisa begitu...

Lagipula ... sebenarnya Rin hanya ingin menikah dengan pemuda yang dia cintai. Bukan cowok yang—menurut Rin—_random_!

Seketika, air mata pun membasahi wajah cantik Rin yang terlihat kusut. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan acara '_take prince out'_ Mamanya ini! Menikah itu 'kan hal yang sulit bila tidak ada cinta! Menikah yang hanya berlandaskan komitmen itu sangat sulit!

'Ah ... andaikan aku berada di luar istana dan bukan seorang putri ... mungkin kisah cintaku tidak akan _flat_ dan sudah direncanakan seperti ini...' batin Rin sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Iris birunya nampak sembab. Kemerahan dan berkaca-kaca. Fokus matanya tertuju ke luar istana. Ke taman istana yang sangat indah.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya tertuju pada rimbunan pepohonan yang ada di balik pagar istana yang tinggi.

Pohon-pohon itu terlihat tinggi. Dan ... jika ada pohon dalam jumlah banyak, pasti tempat tersebut adalah hutan, 'kan? Juga ... hutan itu nampak luas sekali—sepertinya.

Hutan yang selalu ditatap Rin dari jendela kamarnya kalau sedang galau. Terkadang dia berpikir ... _bagaimana ya rasanya menjadi penguni hutan itu? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hidup bebas tanpa terikat aturan kerajaan_...

'Mungkin kalau aku berada di hutan itu, aku tidak akan galau berat seperti ini...' pikir Rin yang lalu menghela nafas panjang. Namun tak lama kemudian...

"Ah! Itu dia! Mungkin berjalan-jalan di hutan akan membuatku lebih tenang! Atau ... apa aku tinggal di sana saja, ya?" gumam Rin sambil menerawang langit dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya yang—sangat—cukup besar.

"SUDAHLAH! Aku pergi saja!" bentak Rin entah pada siapa. Rin lalu mengambil kain berwarna gelap yang kemudian ia gunakan sebagai tudung—untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Gaun yang dia pakai sebelumnya entah sejak kapan ia ganti dan sekarang berubah menjadi kemeja putih pendek _plus_ celana _jeans_ pendeknya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Rin akhirnya _berjalan-jalan_ menuju hutan melalui jendela kamarnya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana caranya Rin turun dari menara yang entah-berapa-meter-tingginya itu. Itu rahasia Rin yang sangat dirahasiakan.

**.**

Agak lama Rin berjalan. Langkahnya yang pada awalnya terburu-buru—sewaktu masih di lingkungan istana karena takut ketahuan pelayan—perlahan-lahan melambat dan pada akhirnya menjadi langkah santai.

Rin sangat menikmati _perjalanannya_ kali ini. Ternyata memang benar, berjalan-jalan di hutan ketika sedang stress memang sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya stress yang beberapa waktu lalu melanda Rin, perlahan menghilang digantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan tenang. Walaupun ini sudah sangat sore dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan menurut buku yang ia baca dari perpustakaan kerajaan, hutan akan sangat mengerikan di malam hari.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan—atau lebih tepatnya di tengah hutan—, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Rin melihat seseorang yang—menurutnya—sangat aneh.

Karena ... memangnya apa yang tidak aneh dari seseorang berjubah hitam dengan meja di hadapannya dan cairan-cairan aneh di atas meja? Mungkin tidak aneh bila dia dan mejanya dan ramuannya berada di sebuah ruangan—laboratorium. Tapi ini di hutan!

Penuh oleh rasa kepo yang amat tinggi, Rin mendekati orang aneh berjubah hitam tersebut—mari kita sebut dia sebagai Si Jubah Hitam—.

Rin berjalan mendekat dan terus mendekat. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Hai."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—Si Jubah Hitam itu menyapa Rin tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Rin sangat terkejut hingga menjerit sangat kencang.

'Astaga ... semoga orang-orang di istana nggak denger...' kata Rin dalam hati. Berharap orang-orang di istana tidak mendengar jeritannya sama sekali.

"_What do you want, My Princess_?" tanya Si Jubah Hitam tanpa menatap Rin sama sekali. Rin yang dipanggil begitu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Si Jubah Hitam dengan penuh rasa kepo.

"Aku ... ingin bebas. Aku ingin terlepas dari aturan pernikahan Kerajaan Kagami. Aku ... ingin menemukan cintaku dengan usahaku sendiri ... menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya ... walaupun bukan seorang putri..." bisik Rin yang tetap menatap Si Jubah Hitam. Dapat terlihat olehnya—walaupun samar—Si Jubah Hitam menyeringai kejam.

Si Jubah Hitam menyodorkan Rin sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan entah-apa-itu-namanya-yang-jelas-aneh-banget. Cairan itu bisa dibilang _glow-in-the-dark_, karena matahari sudah tenggelam—sudah sangat gelap—dan ini di tengah hutan, dan cairan itu bagai mengeluarkan kilauan kehijauan seperti _glitter_.

Si Jubah Hitam lalu berkata dengan suaranya yang agak-agak serak, "Aku akan memberikanmu cairan ini, ini akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi, ini tidak gratis..."

Rin mendengarkan penjelasan Si Jubah Hitam dengan seksama. Dengan sebaik-baiknya, agar tidak ada satu katapun yang luput dari pendengarannya.

"Lalu apa ... yang bisa kubayar ... untuk cairan itu?" Rin bertanya sambil memerkirakan kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa jadi 'kan cairan itu seharga istana Ibunya?

Si Jubah Hitam menyeringai lagi. Seringaiannya kali ini sukses membuat Rin agak ketakutan. Namun, itu tidak membuat tekad Rin surut untuk mendapatkan cairan aneh yang—sebenarnya—tidak jelas itu.

"Rambutmu sangat indah. _Honeyblonde_ yang lembut..." ujar Si Jubah Hitam sambil meraih rambut Rin yang panjang, "Berikan aku rambutmu, dan aku akan memberikan cairannya!"

Rin sempat terdiam. Syaratnya ini terlalu mudah. Tapi inilah kesempatan! "Tapi aku nggak mau kehilangan seluruh rambutku—" perkataan Rin terputus ketika melihat sebilah pisau berada di hadapannya. Si Jubah Hitam menyeringai lebar lalu berkata, "Gunakan pisau ini. Potong rambutmu sependek yang kau bisa!"

Rin meraih pisau itu kemudian membuka tudungnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang entah karena apa. Tangannya terlihat gemetar ketika memegang pisau itu. Rin mengumpulkan rambutnya lalu—

ZRAAT!

—dia memotongnya hingga sebahu. Seringaian Si Jubah Merah jadi semakin lebar. "Berikan rambutmu sekarang! Letakkan di sini!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk meja.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan memegang rambutnya—yang sudah terpotong—, Rin meletakkan rambut indahnya di meja.

"Ini. Cairan yang kau mau. Kau bisa meminumnya sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya, kau pakai ini dulu!" seru Si Jubah Hitam sambil menyerahkan pita putih besar pada Rin, "Kau pakai ini di kepalamu, supaya kau selamat!"

Rin menerima pita putih itu lalu dengan cepat mengikatkannya di surai _honeyblonde_-nya yang sudah pendek.

"Siapapun kau, terima kasih," gumam Rin sambil berbalik lalu melangkah meninggalkan orang aneh tesebut.

Tak lama setelah Rin pergi, orang aneh itupun menunjukkan seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. "Nah, dengan begini, aku bisa kaya! Ahahahahahaha!" tawa orang aneh itu sambil membuka jubahnya. Memperlihatkan surai keemasannya yang menyala dalam gelap.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rin tetap melangkah tanpa ada tujuan yang pasti. Hingga akhirnya, ia terhenti di sebuah danau indah yang baru kali ini dia melihat danau langsung karena biasanya ia hanya melihat danau melalui gambar-gambar yang ada di perpustakaan istana atau dari lukisan di sepanjang lorong istana.

Ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata yang namanya danau itu bisa seindah ini. Bagaikan danau di negeri dongeng. Airnya bersih, bening, dan terlihat berkilauan dengan sinar mentari sore hari.

Senyum tipis pun muncul di wajah Rin yang belakangan ini galau terus gara-gara masalah calon tunangan itu. Perlahan, Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir danau. Duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, lalu memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air danau.

Rasanya dingin dan menyejukkan. Rasa lelahnya berjalan dari istana lalu mengelilingi hutan bagai hilang seketika.

Rin menatap botol aneh yang ada di genggamannya. "Sebenarnya ini cairan apa, ya? Jadi penasaran. Gimana rasanya, ya?" gumam Rin penuh rasa kepo sambil menggoyangkan botol kecil berisi cairan yang ia dapatkan dengan memberikan rambutnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun yang terjadi, Rin segera membuka tutup botol aneh yang ada di genggamannya, lalu meminum habis semua cairan yang ada dalam botol itu.

Rasanya manis, seperti jus jeruk yang biasa disediakan di kerajaan. Teksturnya juga sangat lembut. Entah cairan apa itu, tapi yang jelas ... Rin sangat menyukainya.

"Hmm, ternyata rasanya nggak payah. Kirain bakalan kayak gimana ... dan sepertinya gak ada reaksi apa-apa..." ujar Rin sambil memutar-mutar botol yang telah kosong di tangannya. "Hooaaahhmm ... aah, jadi ngantuk. Nggak balik ke istana semalem gak apa-apa kali, ya..." gumamnya sambil merebahkan diri, memejamkan mata lalu terbang ke alam mimpi. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, tanpa memedulikan perubahan-perubahan yang secara cepat terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"_Khehehehehe..."_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Terdengar suara jeritan membahana di tengah hutan. Siapa yang menjerit? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana nasib Rin kedepannya? Kapan _fanfic_ ini bisa di-_update_? Oke, abaikan yang terakhir. Yang jelas ... _chapter_ dua akan menyusul entah kapan untuk menyambung adegan ini.

**.**

* * *

**Tsuzuku!**

* * *

**.**

**Hai, Kyoura kembaaaaaliiiii! Oke, tolong jangan hajar saya yang seenak jidat _publish_ _fic_ baru padahal yang lama belum di-_update_. Hahahahaha! Tapi saya greget pengen _publish fic_. Saya gak yakin bisa update cepet, tapi _draft_ untuk _fic_ sebenernya ini udah ada, tinggal dirapiin, dan membuang mager saya untuk mengerjakannya. Perkiraan selesai di _chapter_ ... entahlah. Mungkin _chapter_ lima atau enam. Gimana saya aja, yaaa. Barangkali ada yang baca _Karena Fans_, itu saya gak tau _update_-nya kapan. Baru dikiiit banget soalnya. Gak ada ide sama sekali. Mungkin saya harus nonton acara gosip dulu...**

**_Anyways_,****karena sudah membaca sejauh ini, ada yang berkenan untuk _review_? Segala macam _review_ saya terima dengan senang hati. Saya ingin tahu perasaan pembaca setelah membaca _fanfic_ abal nan nyampah saya ini. _Review, please_?  
**


End file.
